


these habits

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Talking about habits, Alec has a few;Like playing with Magnus’s beard.





	these habits

**Author's Note:**

> Moments in the Life of Alec and Magnus series; random/unrelated writings in the form of drabbles/ficlets that have only 1 thing in common, Magnus and Alec being madly in love.

Talking about habits, Alec has a few;

Like playing with Magnus’s beard. They’ll just be there talking when Alec would just very casually reach across and start feeling up Magnus – tracing the shape and length of his beard like he's being relaxed by its softness of texture.

And almost every time he does it, Magnus looks at him and secretly smiles.

 

Sometimes too, he just weaves his fingers through Magnus’s hair.

They’ll be simply talking when he would just weave his fingers through – over and over like a favourite pastime. Sometimes he even leans in to have a sniff and as if that’s not close enough, he would bury his nose in there in an affectionate rub.

Magnus loves this too, so he relaxes and gives himself over to Alec to love all the more.

 

Then there’s Magnus’s Adam’s apple.

Whenever they kiss it’s like Alec needs to bend lower and kiss and suck at it a bit.

This is Magnus’s weakness, though. His knees buckle, his breathing becomes laboured and all he wants to do is to chew on Alec’s lips and swallow the moans coming from him. So Magnus would always hold Alec by the shoulder for affection and support... or out of habit too.

But perhaps Magnus’s favourite Alec habit is watching Alec suddenly stop, turn around and then walk back to kiss him “goodbye”, or “good night”, or “see you later, Magnus”.

\---

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


End file.
